Serena House
The Serena House is a victorian-style house situated in Santa Mira, California. Serena Witch, Agatha Spelling has lived in the house for generations with her four daughters, Lydia, Myra, Olivia, and Erica. In The Surrogate Mortal, Agatha's granddaughters (Daughters of Myra) move in the manor after Agatha leaves the Mortal Realm to the Immortal Realm. Appearance Rooms and Surroundings Bedrooms The Serena House has three bedrooms on the second floor, which consists of one master bedroom and two smaller bedrooms. Master Bedroom The master bedroom was initially used by Agatha Spelling. When Agatha left the mortal world and into the Immortal Realm, When she moved out, it was used by Sandra and her boyfriend, Jack after they moved into the manor. The closet in the master bedroom was converted into a nursery months for both their daughters, M.J. and Mia. In the 1920's, Mr. and Mrs. Bowen occupied the master bedroom. Mrs. Bowen hid bottles of vanquishing and beauty potion in her nightstand drawer. Second Bedroom This bedroom was initially used by Lydia and Myra during their teen years until they moved out when Lydia got engaged and Myra left for college, until Myra moved back home after getting pregnant with Sandra in the beginning in 1978. Olivia then used this room after moving out of her bedroom she shared with her younger sister, Erica. The room was then empty for a while after Erica left home. This room was also have been used as a bedroom for both Becca and Lisa. In the 1920's, sisters Isabella and Sophia shared a bedroom together and secretly learned their craft from their father. The third and most likely the smallest bedroom was primarily used by Olivia and Erica until she eventually moved into their own places. It was also temporarily used by Sarah Nixon after she became a surrogate mother to Alexa Jones' second daughter, Cara. After giving birth to Cara, Tina and Sarah moved out to attend college and live off-campus, this room was most likely converted to a room for Sandra, Tasha, and Alexa's children. When Sarah was four days past her due date of her second daughter, she and Tasha, Becca, and Cason were held captive by an demon named Wingar and his minions. Sarah was in labor before Wingar held them captive. Wingar had one of his men keep Tasha, Becca, and Cason captive in the Conservatory while he and the rest take Sarah to the bedroom and prepare her for the birth. As Sarah was giving birth, Tasha, Becca, and Cason killed one of Wingar's men and entered the room and vanquished the rest of Wingar's men and Wingar vanishes. With help of Tasha, Becca, and Cason, Sarah gave birth to her second daughter, Alyssa. The Attic Main article: Attic The attic of the manor is located on the third floor and can be accessed through a stairway. It is a large space that takes up nearly the entire third floor. Aside from being a basic attic used for storage, the attic was the place where the Book of Shadows was kept by the Charmed Ones and Penny Halliwell before them. As the sisters grew up in the manor unware of their heritage, the attic was kept locked by Penny at all times while she told her granddaughters that it was sealed off completely. The door was unlocked the night Phoebe went there after the spirit board had given her the word "Attic" as a message.9 During their time as the Charmed Ones, the attic was a very important location for the sisters, as the Book of Shadows was kept there nearly all the time. As such, the sisters spent a lot of time in the attic when they needed to use magic, research demons or other evil beings or summon spirits. Additionally, several important events took place in the attic, including several important vanquishes and revelations. Kitchen The kitchen of the manor was a large and bright-colored room with an entrance to the dining room, the basement and the laundry room. Like any household, the sisters spent a lot of time in the kitchen for regular daily activities and conversations. Additionally, the sisters kept several potion ingredients in the kichen and brewed potions when the potion required to be prepared on the stove. As a chef and most skilled potion maker, Piper spent the most time in the kitchen. Several important events also took place in the kitchen, including Prue taking a potion that killed her in order to vanquish the spirit of Jackson Ward, though Andy managed to revive her with CPR. The Manor Halliwell Manor Location information Address 1329 Prescott Street Construction 1898 (originally) 1906 (rebuilt) Style Eastlake Victorian Residents Current Piper Halliwell Leo Wyatt Wyatt Halliwell Chris Halliwell Melinda Halliwell Notable Happenings Births Phoebe Halliwell Wyatt Halliwell Parker Halliwell Deaths P. Russell Penny Halliwell Allen Halliwell Andy Trudeau Prue Halliwell Chris Halliwell Inspector Sheridan Countless magical beings . Halliwell Manor is a Victorian style manor located on 1329 Prescott Street, San Francisco. The original structure was built in 1898, and was rebuilt in 1906 after it was destroyed in the great San Francisco earthquake.1 The manor has been in the Warren Line for four generations, the first generation being Gordon Johnson and his wife P. Baxter. The Halliwell Manor was built on a Spiritual Nexus and has been the seat of power for the Charmed Ones since their awakening in 1998. Contents The Nexus Evil Forces Banishing the Nexus Rooms and Surroundings Bedrooms Master Bedroom Second Bedroom Third Bedroom The Attic Kitchen Basement Dining Room Sitting Room Conservatory Living Room The Foyer Bathrooms Other Rooms Garden Garage Important Events General Important Vanquishes Deaths Births Weddings The Manor in the Past, Alternate Timelines and Realities Pardon My Past Witchstock Brain Drain Centennial Charmed Chris-Crossed Kill Billie Vol. 2 and Forever Charmed Door Tradition Other Occasions Galleries Exterior Shots Blueprints and Stills of the Interior Notes and Trivia General Changes in Layout In Reality References The Nexus The pentagram around the manor. Since the Halliwell Manor is exactly situated at the center of five essential life elements (fire, water, earth, wood, and metal), it is located on top of a Spiritual Nexus. These five essential life elements are the San Francisco Bay (Water), the Potrero Natural Hot Springs (Fire), Kenwood Park (Wood), The Twin Peaks (Earth) and Mountain Lake Park (Metal). When connected, these five points form a pentagram with the manor in the center, making it not only a spiritual nexus, but a Wiccan one as well. The Nexus is a neutral source of power that could be accessed by good and evil. The Charmed Ones' great-grandparents bought the land and built the manor in 1906 to prevent it from falling into the hands of evil. As forces of good were in control of the manor, the Nexus was described as providing an extra boost of power to the sisters. For this reason, good would prevail as long as the sisters were in control of the manor. However, should the manor be overtaken by evil, it would gain control over the Nexus and evil would spread. As the Nexus is a neutral force, those born on top the Nexus are more easily swayed by the forces of evil, but can also be swayed by the forces of good. Evil Forces There have been several times that demons and other evil beings have attempted to control the power of the Nexus. The Woogyman was a demon that was imprisoned within the Nexus by Penny Halliwell with a spell. She taught this spell to Phoebe as a nursery rhyme in case the Woogyman was ever freed. After his return from the Demonic Wasteland, Cole Turner sought to obtain the Nexus in an attempt to get Phoebe back. The demon Zankou also made several attempts to gain control of the Nexus. Banishing the Nexus When Zankou stole the Book of Shadows and took over the manor, the Charmed Ones had no choice but to destroy the Nexus to prevent evil from accessing its power. In order to vanquish Zankou and destroy the Nexus, the sisters allowed Zankou to take it in and proceeded to banish it with a spell the Elders had placed in the Book of Shadows long ago. The result was a huge explosion that the destroyed Zankou and the basement, allowing the sisters to fake their own deaths in the process. Rooms and Surroundings Bedrooms The manor has three bedrooms on the second floor, which consists of one master bedroom and two smaller bedrooms. Master Bedroom The master bedroom was initially used by Agatha Spelling's parents. When she moved out, it was used by Patty and Victor, until their divorce and Patty's death, at which point Penny moved back in to take care of her granddaughters. After Penny's death, Prue moved into the master bedroom until she moved out to give the newlywed Piper and Leo more space. The closet in the master bedroom was converted into a nursery months before Wyatt was born. Second Bedroom This bedroom was initially used by Piper until she switched rooms with Prue after getting married and Leo moved in. Prue then used this room until her tragic and untimely death. The room was then empty for a while until Paige moved into the manor. This room may also have been used as a bedroom for Wyatt, though this is somewhat unclear.7 Third Bedroom The third and most likely the smallest bedroom was primarily used by Phoebe until she eventually moved into her own condo. It was also temporarily used by Billie Jenkins and presumably Christy when they stayed at the manor. After Phoebe and Paige moved out permanently, this room was most likely converted to a room for one of Piper's children. The Attic Main article: Attic The attic of the manor is located on the third floor and can be accessed through a stairway. It is a large space that takes up nearly the entire third floor. Aside from being a basic attic used for storage, the attic was the place where the Book of Shadows was kept by the Charmed Ones and Penny Halliwell before them. As the sisters grew up in the manor unware of their heritage, the attic was kept locked by Penny at all times while she told her granddaughters that it was sealed off completely.8 The door was unlocked the night Phoebe went there after the spirit board had given her the word "Attic" as a message. During their time as the Charmed Ones, the attic was a very important location for the sisters, as the Book of Shadows was kept there nearly all the time. As such, the sisters spent a lot of time in the attic when they needed to use magic, research demons or other evil beings or summon spirits. Additionally, several important events took place in the attic, including several important vanquishes and revelations. Kitchen The kitchen of the manor was a large and bright-colored room with an entrance to the dining room, the basement and the laundry room. Like any household, the sisters spent a lot of time in the kitchen for regular daily activities and conversations. Additionally, the sisters kept several potion ingredients in the kitchen and brewed potions when the potion required to be prepared on the stove. As a chef and most skilled potion maker, Piper spent the most time in the kitchen. Several important events also took place in the kitchen, including Prue taking a potion that killed her in order to vanquish the spirit of Jackson Ward, though Andy managed to revive her with CPR. Basement The basement is a large room located underneath the manor, which is accessible through the kitchen. The basement played an important part in the lives of the sisters, as it is the place where the Nexus could be accessed and where the Woogyman was imprisoned. For this reason, Phoebe was afraid of the basement for most of her youth. The basement was also used by Prue during her career as a photographer. Additionally, it was the location where Cole trained Phoebe in combat. Prue and Phoebe both hid out in the basement when they gained the power of Empathy. The basement was also where various important events took place, such as the Charmed Ones vanquishing Zankou and faking their own deaths. Dining Room The dining room is a room that connects to the kitchen, the conservatory and the sitting room. The room is used for fancy or special meals, such as birthdays, or when the sisters received guests. Family meetings were also occasionally held in the dining room. Several important events look place in the dining room, most notably when Myra Jones gave birth to Tasha Jones in 1990 and her half-sister, Olivia Martin gave birth to her only daughter, Kat in 2003. Sitting Room The sitting room is the central room of the manor, which leads to the front door through the foyer and also connects to the living room, conservatory and the dining room. The stairway is also located in the sitting room. The sitting room was primarily used for regular, everyday activities, though it was also used for several important events. The sisters often studied the Book of Shadows here whenever it was not in the attic. It is also the location where the Wedding of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt was held. It was also the location the Ultimate Battle was fought. Conservatory The conservatory, also called the sunroom, is a spacious room in the manor that is brightly lit by the many windows and open doors to the garden. It also connects to the sitting room, the living room and the dining room. The conservatory is generally used as a place of family moments and relaxation in the morning and afternoon, especially during warm seasons. The sisters often came here to relax and talk with each other. It was also used as a play room for Wyatt. Additionally, the room severed as an important location for various events. It is the location where the Wedding of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell took place. It is also where Piper vanquished the Titans as the Goddess of Earth. Lastly, the conservatory is also the place where Prue Halliwell died after she was blasted through a wall by Shax. Living Room The living room of manor is a regular sized room located at the front of the manor. It can be accessed through the foyer, the sitting room and the conservatory. The living room has a fireplace and is generally used as a regular living room. The Foyer The foyer is the main hall of the manor and leads straight into the sitting room, though it can also be used to access the living room directly right upon entry through the front door. The foyer is most notable for being the location where the "door tradition" started. Bathrooms The manor initially had two bathrooms, one upstairs and one downstairs, located underneath the stairway. However, the downstairs bathroom was later converted into a closet. The upstairs bathroom is a large room located at the front of the manor. Several notable events took place in the bathroom, including the births of Erica Miller in 1974, Alexa Jones in 1997, and Emma Jones-Nixon in 2021. Important Events General Unknown Important Vanquishes Unknown Deaths Unknown Births *Olivia Martin ("Unknown Episode") *Alexa Jones ("Unknown Episode") *Cara Thomas ("Unknown Episode") Weddings *Wedding of Alexa Jones and Riley Thomas ("Unknown Episode") *Wedding of Lydia Matthews and unknown groom ("Unknown Episode") *Wedding of Tina Jones and Sarah Nixon ("Unknown Episode") Gallery Kat's bedroom at CVA.jpg|Kat's Bed Serena Manor.jpg|Serena House manor.jpg|manor Serena-House-bathroom-1.jpg|Bathroom Category:Locations Category:Magical locations Category:Houses Category:Teen Witch of Santa Mira Category:The Jones Chronicles Category:Serena Spellbook Entries